Thermoplastic and thermosetting polymers are used to form a wide variety of structures for which optical clarity, i.e., good light transmittance, is a desired characteristic. Examples of such structures include camera lenses, eyeglass lenses, binocular lenses, retroreflective sheeting, non-retroreflective graphic displays, automobile windows, building windows, train windows, boat windows, aircraft windows, vehicle headlamps and taillights, display cases, eyeglasses, watercraft hulls, road pavement markings, overhead projectors, stereo cabinet doors, stereo covers, furniture, bus station plastic, television screens, computer screens, watch covers, instrument gauge covers, bakeware, optical and magneto-optical recording disks, and the like. Examples of polymer materials used to form these structures include thermosetting or thermoplastic polycarbonate, poly(meth)acrylate, polyurethane, polyester, polyamide, polyimide, phenoxy, phenolic resin, cellulosic resin, polystyrene, styrene copolymer, epoxy, and the like.
Many of these thermoplastic and thermosetting polymers have excellent rigidity, dimensional stability, transparency, and impact resistance, but unfortunately have poor abrasion resistance. Consequently, structures formed from these polymers are susceptible to scratches, abrasion, and similar damage.
To protect these structures from physical damage, a tough, abrasion resistant "hardcoat" layer may be coated onto the structure. Many previously known hardcoat layers incorporate a binder matrix formed from radiation curable prepolymers such as (meth)acrylate functional monomers. Such hardcoat compositions have been described, for example, in Japanese patent publication JP02-260145, U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,049, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,943. One particularly excellent hardcoat composition is described in WO 96/36669 A1. This publication describes a hardcoat formed from a "ceramer" used, in one application, to protect the surfaces of retroreflective sheeting from abrasion. As defined in this publication, a ceramer is a hybrid polymerizable composite (preferably transparent) having inorganic oxide particles, e.g., silica, of nanometer dimensions dispersed in an organic binder matrix.
Many ceramers are derived from aqueous sols of inorganic colloids according to a process in which a radiation curable binder matrix precursor (e.g., one or more different radiation curable monomers, oligomers, or polymers) and other optional ingredients (such as surface treatment agents that interact with the colloids of the sol, surfactants, antistatic agents, leveling agents, initiators, stabilizers, sensitizers, antioxidants, crosslinking agents, and crosslinking catalysts) are blended into the aqueous sol. The resultant composition is then dried to remove substantially all of the water. The drying step may also be referred to as "stripping". An organic solvent may then be added, if desired, in amounts effective to provide the composition with viscosity characteristics suitable for coating the composition onto the desired substrate. After coating, the composition can be dried to remove the solvent and then exposed to a suitable source of energy to cure the radiation curable binder matrix precursor.